


My Ten Dollars Please

by Mysteriously_Me_5SOS



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bets, Café, Dating, F/M, Hugging, Love, Love Story, Money, Romance, Short Story, Teachers, friendships, maths - Freeform, onsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriously_Me_5SOS/pseuds/Mysteriously_Me_5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had nine lives.</p>
<p>It was sort of like a bet, you see. We each had nine and anytime we injured, fell or did something that could potentially harm us we lost a life. We each had a list of things we could do to gain lives back. Some examples are, Run around the school in a dinosaur onsie, go up to the person you hate the most and tell them that you love them. </p>
<p>And my dare, well my dare was something I was nervous to do. It was only a hug, but it was hug with HIM. And whenever I am around him I get nervous and trip over, say stupid stuff you catch my drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ten Dollars Please

We had nine lives. It was sort of like a bet, you see.

We each had nine and anytime we injured, fell or did something that could potentially harm us we lost a life. We each had a list of things we could do to gain lives back. Some examples are, Run around the school in a dinosaur onsie, go up to the person you hate the most and tell them that you love them.

And my dare, well my dare was something I was nervous to do. It was only a hug, but it was hug with HIM. And whenever I am around him I get nervous and trip over, say stupid stuff you catch my drift. And I was just too nervous to do this.

"Just go do it, you'll regret it if you don't" She told, I sighed and looked at him, He was a perfect picture, atleast to me. He didn't have a perfect personality but nobody's perfect right? I nodded my head, "I'm going to do it" She grinned, "You're really going to do it?" She asked, I looked at him one more time, taking in his features, He looked up and our eyes connected, I blushed and turned away. "No. No I'm not"

I sat next to him in Maths, right at the back of the class. It was a couple of days before a test and we had a practice one to study with. I had some trouble, I was never the best in Math. "How do you do this question?" I lifted my head and looked at him, he was pointing at the question that I didn't know how to do, "I actally don't know. Hold on I'll ask sir" He nodded. I raised my hand and waited for the teacher. Eventally he came over and explained it, I got it straight away but he didn't, so we spent the rest of the lesson talking, me teaching and him just looking at me and listening. I was going to gain more lives, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I thought he would think that I was weird, so I just didn't.

The next time I saw him was that night, I had to get a present for a friends birthday party so I went to the shopping centre to go to all the stores and have a look. Well, he was there, he worked in a cafe in the centre and I gave him a small wave as I went by. I found myself going out of my way just to walk past him that night. I walked past the store and up towards another store, I turned back to glimpse at him as I walked and I noticed him already looking at me. I turned away ad told myself that he wasn't actually looking at me, that I was just imagining it.

I had finally found what I was buying my friend so I headed to my car, He was standing there. Leaning against my car head looking at the ground, he looked up and smiled when he heard me coming. "Hey" I smiled, "Hello" I put the key in my car and unlocked the door, "I need to talk to you" He said, I nodded slowly, "Okay", "Well, we've been hanging out for a while and I ha gotten to like you. Alot" My smile got wider, "And I was wondering if..." He scratched the back of his head, "If you wanted to be my girlfriend" Buttterflies erupted in my stomach, "Ofcourse" I said trying to keep my cool. I placed my things on the ground and he pt his hand on my lower back and pulled me in, placing his other hand on my neck. He dipped his head pressed his lip softly against mine. He doesn't know how long I've waited for this. He pulled back and had a lazy grin on his face, "I'll see you at school tomorrow" I nodded and hugged him and he trudged off into the night.

"I'm going to do it" I told her, She obviously didn't believe me, she just didn't know, I was laughing on the inside. "Sure" She replied sarcastically, "I bet yo ten dollars I will" I smirked, "okay" She nodded. I smiled and walked over to him, "Hey" I said, he smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, "Hello sweet heart" He said and pulled me in for a kiss.

And that is how I gained two of my live back, My friend was freaking out when I got back to her, all I asked was for my ten dollars.


End file.
